Nightmares
by AmberAttackxx
Summary: Prison Break - Season 1. Michael is in love with Sara and he finds out she has a boyfriend. But the thing is, he's beating her. Michael plans to escape in 2 days and save Sara. She's running out of time from all of the abuse she's going through.
1. Chapter 1

Michael walked into the Infirmary for his Insulin shots. He started developing real emotional feelings for the doctor, but, he wouldn't let it jeopardize his plan to break his brother out of jail before he was sentenced to death.

But Dr. Sara Tancredi always seemed to slip to his mind. Lately she seemed more shaky and scared though, and it worried him. He wasn't suppose to let something like that worry him, but he did. She was never really the type to open up to him in the first place, but he learned to tell her emotions just by looking at her, the tone of her voice, the way she acted, even the way she touched him to give him shots. He could always tell.

He overheard Nurse Katie talking about how Sara will spend two extra hours after her shift ended here. Michael didn't know when her shift ended, and he had no business knowing that, but day after day he wondered more about her outside life.

He sat on the exam table and waited for Sara to walk in, she looked tired, or she had a black eye, Michael could barely tell. Once he caught her eyes he smiled at her. "Good Afternoon, Doc."

Sara looked at him but didn't return much of a smile. "Afternoon. Your hand please."

Michael gave her his hand and examined her face. She was beautiful, but something was different, she looked different, and not the different he liked. "How are we doing this afternoon?"

"Great." Sara said with a gulp, and did what a Doc does best. "How about you, Mr. Scofield?"

"I've been better." He continued watching her. Her every movement, the way she slightly shook, he just wanted her to open up. But he knew he'd have to open up to.

Sara stood up and got some alcohol and a cotton ball, she rubbed the area were she gave the shot and laid a band aid on it. "We're done here."

"Just like that?" He was kind of disappointed. He liked being with her.

Sara nodded. "Is there a problem?" She looked at him.

He caught her eye and he stared at her for a second.

A black eye. She had a black eye. And she somehow covered it with cover up. "Sara-"

The guard came in and yanked Michael up, Sara watched him.

"Sara!" Michael was flipping out, trying to get out of the guards grip.

The guard pulled out a stick and started hitting Michael. "Get a move on, con!"

Sara covered her mouth and watched.

Michael gave her a look that made tears fill her eyes and they took him back to his cell.

x

Michael was thrown brutally into his cell, landing on the floor.

"Close on 40!" The guard yelled. "I don't know what you just tried to pull back there, Scofield, but it won't happen again." The guard stormed off.

Sucre hopped off the edge of the bed and came down to Michael. "Hey, fish, man, what the hell happened?"

Michael sat up. "Nothing." He stood and sat on his bed.

Sucre stood to. "You sure, papi? I mean, what did you try to pull?"

"It's nothing." Michael really didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to be left alone in thoughts of Sara. Someone had hit her. Because a fist, a male fist, caused her eye to be like that. It may have not been noticeable to anyone but he noticed.

Maybe people didn't want to hear her complain. Maybe all Sara needed was someone to talk to but none of the staff would listen. But he would. He would because he was falling in love with her.

x

It was almost midnight, and the guard pretty much forced Sara out the door. She slid in her car and drove home.

The last place she wanted to be was at home.

She hesitantly walked through the door, seeing her boyfriend and his 3 friends drinking on the couch, watching reruns of porn.

Sara quickly locked the door and snuck in. She was hoping he didn't notice her, but he did.

"Hey, b!tch! Get over here, now!" Her boyfriend, whose name was Andrew, yelled.

Sara gulped and walked out to him, putting on a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Come sit on daddies lap and tell him how work went, maybe you'll be leaving after I make you explode of orgasms." Andrew's friends laughed.

Sara shook her head. "No, Andrew, I'm going to let you enjoy your um..." She looked awkwardly at the TV. "Your night. I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed." She backed away and walked back towards her room.

"Sara!" Her boyfriend's voice was stern and it scared her. She turned around. "You're going to have sex with me, right now, and you're going to love it." He stood.

"Andrew please, I'm really not in the mood." Sara begged.

Andrew walked over and shoved her hard against the wall.

She let out a shriek of pain and closed her eyes, and felt her cloths coming off.

"Andrew please- not in front of your friends!" She tried pushing him away. She felt Andrew lift her by her butt and shove her against the wall. "Oh baby, they're joining." Andrew grinned.

And that night, Sara was gang banged. And it wasn't the good way either.

x

The next day Sara arrived at work. She felt so disgusted. Her boyfriend and his friends took turns taking advantage of her body. It was more than she could handle. She was so sore and she didn't want no one to ask if she was okay. She didn't want to be a work but she did to get away from Andrew, and this was a perfect opportunity to get away from him.

What made the day worse, was T-bag was her first patient. He had a sprained wrist. She didn't want to deal with a rapist first thing in the morning, considering she was raped by 4 men the night before.

She walked into the Infirmary and set her stuff down, walking up the rapist. "Okay Mr. Bagwell, how did you get a sprained wrist?"

"Masturbating to the thought of you." He gave a sick, perverted grin, licking his upper lip.

Of course he wouldn't tell her how. She just did what she needed to do to help his wrist, and than wrapped it up.

"You'll need to come in here every 2 hours today. I don't trust giving you a pack of pills on your own. But these are pain killers, they should help your wrist. You don't need to be moving it much. Or it will never heal."

"I think I'm looking at 'pain killers'." He said, looking straight at her breast.

Sara glared. "We're done."

"Breaking up with me so soon, Doc?" He grinned, he eyes looked greedily over her body.

Sara called in a guard and the guard let T-bag out.

More patients came and Sara doctored them up.

x

It was yard time and Michael was leaning against the fence. His eyes where focused towards the Infirmary.

Abruzzi walked up to him. "What are you looking at, fish?"

"Nothing. When do we go back on PI?"

"Today at 12."

Michael nodded, and looked back towards the infirmary.

"So, what are you doing in the Infirmary anyways?"

Michael jumped a little. It's like Abruzzi knew he was looking there. "It's our way out. The rest is need to know."

"Whatever you say, fish, we just better be getting out of here soon." Abruzzi said in a low scowl.

"We are. Trust." Michael looked at him.

Abruzzi walked away.

"Scofield! Infirmary!" Bellick sneered.

Michael nodded and guards led him to the infirmary.

Michael watched Sara once again and her strange ways. He noticed when he made eye contact, how tired she looked, how abused she looked. She quietly put the shot in his arms.

He hated how quiet she became with him. She was open after the riot, after the rose. Now, she was so quiet, like she wanted nothing to do with anyone.

She took the shot out and felt his eyes burning on her. She went to get a band aid but he grabbed her arm.

She jumped as if he hurt her, and than looked at him. She felt his hand gently tighten on her own. The last thing she wanted to do was to cry. She held back tears for so long because no one seemed to care for her, but Michael's eyes told her differently.

"Sara..." He said softly. "Are you okay?"

She stayed quiet, only because she was now forcing tears back and nodded her head. She looked at their hands.

"Look at me... please, Sara." Michael pleaded.

Sara looked up, her eyes where closed at first but than they opened.

"Your eye.." He stopped once he heard her gasp. It wasn't loud, but it was something.

"Michael please... not now, okay?" Sara looked at him.

"Than when? When the hell can we ever talk without being watched? You're hurting and I want to know why. Because honestly, seeing you hurting, is hurting me. If you don't believe me that's fine, but I really can't take it. A week ago you where so happy, or it seemed, and now, you seem, you are-" He corrected himself. "really depressed." He pulled on her arm. "Your eye Sara... you can't fool me."

Sara swallowed what seemed like a large rock, and looked at him. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Michael's voice was filled with disappointment, and he let go of her hand. "I never knew that." He injected some bitterness in his tone. "I mean, it's okay for you to shut me out when you find out about my wife, you get disappointed in me when I don't tell you, I tried to tell you it's business and you can't even tell me you're dating?"

"Because-" She snapped. "I don't consider myself dating!" She glared. "You ask me what's wrong and I begin to tell you, but you interrupt me." She shook her head, tears filled her eyes. "I don't even want to tell you anymore. We're done here."

"Wait, Sara." Michael gasped, and watched her step away to the door. "Sara!"

"Guard, he's ready to go back to his cell." Sara said. She sat down at her desk and the guard came and took Michael, the whole time, Michael's eyes where stuck on Sara, and than when he turned the corner, he couldn't see her no more.

x

Michael sat frustrated in his cell. Sucre was in the infirmary for a check up - the guards thought he had food poisoning by the way he was choking at dinner time. It was almost Tier time, and all Michael could think of was Sara.

_I have a boyfriend._

Rang through his head. Over and over. She was dating. He should of known, she was so beautiful. That man was one lucky guy to have her.

But than the whole

_I don't consider myself dating!_

rang through his head to. He didn't understand because he didn't let her talk. He wished he had. She was in pain and him snapping on her might have hurt her worse. He'd never understand women, but Sara was someone he wanted to understand.

"Open on 40!" A guard yelled and Sucre walked in.

Michael looked at him. "You okay?"

Sucre nodded. "Doc said it was broccoli stuck in my lungs. Weird."

Michael chuckled. "Glad you're up and alive."

Sucre nodded and smiled. "So the doc told me something really weird."

Michael's eyes shot up to his cellmate. "What?"

Sucre shrugged and leaned against the wall. "She told me one night, she was at her boyfriend's family's house. She said the people where mean to her. That they didn't like her much. She was there for dinner and all of the sudden she started choking on the food. Her boyfriend, along with the family, started laughing. She told me she knows what food poisoning is like, and it sucks. And that I was lucky to not get it." He sighed. "I felt bad. She told me she was still dating the same guy. I didn't understand why she would tell me that, but she did."

Michael let it all process.

Sucre, Cellmate, she was telling Sucre, because she knew he'd tell Michael. And that's what she wanted.

"That's horrible." Michael sighed.

Sucre nodded. "So, about the escape?"

"I'm going in the walls during Tier time." Michael responded.

Sucre nodded. "Okay."

He knew Sara wanted someone to talk to, and he knew she needed someone. She probably didn't want to tell him to his face because of what happened earlier. He felt bad. Her boyfriend was abusing her. And she couldn't do nothing about it because he had more power than her.

Michael wanted to hurt this man. He felt protective of Sara but he couldn't show it.

He knew she trusted him in a way. He wouldn't even let a fly touch her during the riot. She was hurting. And all he wanted to do was hold her, and tell her everything he had planned, and let her know everything was going to be okay.

His escape plan was going to go well, he knew it. In his heart, he felt it. Sara wouldn't be hurting for long, because the other part of his plan, aside from everything on his tattoo, was saving her, and running away with her.

From the moment she smiled at him, the sound her voice, her laugh, the way she looked at him, he'd knew he'd slip. But he couldn't fall in love or else it would cause the plan to go down. But, he did slip. He did- IS in love with her.

She was important to him.

The cell doors buzzed open. It was 8:00, tier time.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael worked his ways through the walls as soon as Tier time started. He would only have an hour to get everything planned out, so he kept track of time. He went through the walls until he found the water pipes that would lead to the escape.

He grabbed the rope he had left the day before and took off all his cloths until he was just in his boxers. He unplugged the pipes and water came filling in, it started going through the whole he was in, he quickly hid his cloths where he was positive the water wouldn't go in, and swam up to the top.

He took off the opening and pushed himself up into the next room. The room right below the Infirmary.

Michael walked over to the whole he made with the acid toothpaste, it burnt through perfectly and it was where they'd escape. He had managed to get his hands on black paper to tape it there so it wasn't noticeable. He took off the black tape, hearing Sara's voice and tried his hardest to see her.

"No, Andrew, I'm-working late tonight, really late. Please don't be mad."

Michael could hear the fear in her voice, so this was the boyfriend.

_Andrew._

"Look... I will make dinner as soon as I get home, I promise. No, please. My savings is in my closet, in a brown package, you can buy something to eat with my savings."

This man was going to take her savings? What kind of boyfriend takes their girlfriends savings? Sara was obviously petrified of this man, and it wasn't fair. He kept listening, than when he heard nothing, he heard her click the phone, assuming she turned it off and quiet sobs escaped her.

Sara was now right over the hole, she was obviously looking out the window and crying. Michael saw her wipe her beautiful face with a tissue. He looked at his watch, 30 minutes until Tier time was over. It took him approximately 20 minutes to get here, so he had to go.

He took one last glance at her beauty and than put the black piece of paper back on. He went back over to the sewer and saw all the water was drained.

He cursed under his breath. He grabbed the rope and slid down it, than quietly yanked it until it came undone and fell down. He left it in the place he found it and went to get his cloths back on.

x

Michael was back about 5 minutes to 8:00.

Sucre quickly removed the toilet and Michael slid through.

"What happened?" Sucre asked.

"The black tape is still there, we're good on that. Don't worry, we'll be escaping within maybe 2 days. " Michael reassured and smiled.

The cells closed and everyone was back in them.

x

That night, Michael dreamt of Sara. He dreamed off a man beating her. The mans face was black, but he was beating her.

He was beating her to her death. And she had died, he than decided to finish her off by stabbing her in the throat.

Michael shot up from his sleep. "NO!" His breathing was hard, he looked around, seeing he was in his cell. Sucre mumbled in his sleep, and Michael swung his legs over the bed. He looked at his watch, 3:00 in the morning.

It was pretty much impossible for him to sleep the rest of the night. What if the dream had been real? What if he was dreaming about what was really happening to her? He couldn't bare that thought. He just wanted to get his brother out of here and escape. Go and Get Sara while he's at it.

x

Sara didn't sleep much either. But than again, she never slept much. She was always dreaming of what it'd be like to be single.. come home to a dog or something. But instead every night, she has to come home to the Devil. Because that's what this man was, the Devil.

She's gotten pregnant once, but had a miscarriage because of the abuse she was put through. But that's something no one ever knew. No one but her- and God.

Andrew never knew, her belly never got the chance to grow. But the point was, the baby where dead, and she couldn't take the abuse much longer.

It was almost 5:00 now, and she just wanted to escape from Andrew's arms and go get coffee. But even a little move, she felt his arms get tighter. She slightly turned and tapped his arm lightly. "Andrew.." He didn't wake. She tapped him harder, almost hitting him.

He reacted with a scream and she pretty much flew off the bed by the way he threw her. She slammed into the dresser, making it wobble, their small TV falling on her stomach, she let out a shriek of pain and pushed it off.

"What the hell, b!tch! You don't do that sh!t when I'm sleeping you little cunt whore!" He yelled, raising the small lamp.

Sara closed her eyes and got up weakly. Her body was now sore. She wasn't sure how much longer her body could take the abuse before she dropped dead.

"I need to go to work." She held her stomach.

"You ain't doing that job any more. You're going to start bringing home the big bucks by working at a strip club."

Sara's eyes widened. "No! I'm devoted to my work in the prison!"

"IT AIN'T PAYING ENOUGH WHORE!" He yelled.

"Yes it is! For me it is! Maybe you should reconsider that because I'm the only one working in this damned relationship!" She snapped. "I'm not a whore, so quit treating me like one! I'm tired of you pressuring me to do sh!t I don't want to do, I'm sick of it!" Her eyes got teary, she'd knew she's going to pay for what she's saying, but she couldn't stop, it felt good to spit all of it out. She felt the tension and fear rise up inside of her.

"You say you love me, my ass! You love my body! We've been dating two f**king weeks and you've been abusing me! I feel trapped inside these walls! I feel trapped with you! I don't feel like the woman I want to be and because of you I don't know if she'll ever come out! So, Andrew, continue beating me, you will NEVER earn my love!"

Andrew got out of bed and walked up to her. He placed both hands on both sides of the wall around her and his face was inches away from hers.

"F**k your feelings, whore. You will do what I want. Because I will kill you. You know I will."

"Than what are you waiting for?" She said in a tiny scared, voice. She tried sounding as brave as possible.

He grinned. "You know damn well you're scared. You know damn well you need me. Now get your ass dressed and go to work." He punched her in the stomach causing her to breath in and bend down. She couldn't get a sound out by how much it hurt. He watched her, than grabbed the back off her head, grabbing a handful of hair and rubbed his penis under his boxers in her face. He than slammed her into the wall and walked off into the bathroom, laughing bitterly as he did so.

x

Sucre awoke when the guards came banging on the cells for all the cons to wake up.

Michael was already sitting in the bed, since he's been awake since 3.

"Michael?" Sucre tiredly mumbled.

"Yeah?" Michael responded.

"Man-" Sucre yawned. "You sound wide awake, you sleep?"

"Until 3, than stayed up the rest of the night."

"Oh..." He turned to his side.

Michael stared at the wall. He stared so hard he thought he saw a large figure beating a smaller figure, he got lost in it. The smaller figure was a woman with hair a little past her shoulders and a nice figure, the man, tall as hell, hovering over her, beating her.

Michael got up and started slamming his fist in the wall. He was yelling "Stop! Get away from her!"

Sucre was freaking out and the guards came in the cell and took him out. "Calm down, Scofield!"

Michael slumped in the guards grip and closed his eyes. "Man.. she's dying, she's dying..."

"Who?" One of the guards asked.

Michael slightly whimpered. "I need to go to the infirmary. I need to see Dr Tancredi."

"Dr isn't in yet." The other guard said.

"I can wait... I need her to check my fist."

"Nurse Katie will do that, con."

"No no, I need Sara to do it! I-I only trust Sara!" Michael started freaking out, and the guards had to knock him out.

Sucre watched in horror as they did so.

Bellick walked by and saw it, than looked at Sucre and grinned. "Con have a bit of a obsession with the doc?" He laughed. "Don't they all just want to see Doctor sugar tits?"

Sucre ignored him and frowned.

Bellick took out his night stick and slammed it on the cell, causing Sucre to jump and give him his attention. "When I'm speaking, you're watching me." And he walked away.

"Right, Boss." Sucre mumbled.

x

Michael woke up with his fist patched up and laid on stomach on the exam table. He mumbled and Katie walked over.

"How are we feeling, MR. Scofield?" Katie asked, looking at him.

Michael only mumbled, his eyes adjusted to the room and looked around. He didn't see Sara. "Where is Doctor Tancredi?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know, she hasn't called in yet. Her shift doesn't start for another 30 minutes anyways." Katie responded.

Michael closed his eyes. "I need to see her.."

"She's not in yet." Katie repeated.

"I'm not leaving until she is here." Michael said flatly. Katie was a nice woman, but he felt something for Sara. His dreams felt so real, he needed to see her to prove to himself she's alive and okay. Because, other than his brother, that's all that mattered to him.

Katie nodded. "Why did you freak out?"

"I had a nightmare that felt to real. And lets just say someone important to me was getting beat, and I guess I snapped and hit the wall in my sleep."

"You where standing up."

"Sleep walking?" It pretty much came out as a question. He closed his eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you in here until Sara comes." She stood up walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Michael closed his eyes.

x

Sara walked in about 30 minutes later, she looked once again in pain. No one noticed of course, they just smiled and said "Morning, hello."

She walked into the Infirmary and looked at Michael. "What happened?" She shut the door and walked over to him.

"Your boyfriend." He scowled. "He's going to die."

Sara eyes widened a little.

"He's beating you, isn't he?!" Michael's eyes burned into Sara.

"Let me see your hand..." She was ignoring his question, taking his abused hand.

She held it in her slightly shaky hand, examining it. "How'd this happen?"

"I had a dream of you getting beat. And than I dosed off into the wall and saw a male figure beating another figure. I freaked out and started punching the male figure."

Sara eyes shifted up to his, panic in them. "You did this, because of me?"

"Your situation is killing me. I'm stuck in this prison while you're getting beat."

She closed her eyes as he spoke.

"I can see the pain, Sara." He put his healthy hand on the side of her face. "You may not realize it, but I can tell. Two weeks ago, you where so happy. It actually made my day seeing you. Coming to the infirmary, my charm could come out because I knew you weren't an enemy. And than I started liking it. I starting liking you. And I'm no criminal." He let her take it all in. "Why are you dating him?"

She leaned into his touch. "Because... I liked him... I did. But than, he started getting aggressive and hurting me... yes Michael, he beats me. He rapes me. His friends rape me..." She sniffled. "I'm clean though... but... I can't do nothing about it. He owns me. I can't do anything about it."

Michael started stroking her cheek. His fingers started curling from anger. "I will kill him..."

Sara looked up, a tear escaping her eyes. "Michael, I'll be dead in 5 years and we all know it."

"No one knows it. No one asks you if you're okay. No one notices your pain. I do, and it's killing me. I hate it. Sara I can't stand it. My mind has never been set to killing but I will do it if he leaves you alone."

Sara shook her head. "Leave it, please."

"I can't... you're being hurt... I can't stop worrying." Michael continued stroking her face, running his fingers through her hair. "He doesn't deserve you." Michael let out a low growl. "He doesn't deserve to have a woman like you."

Sara looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "A woman like what?"

"A beautiful, caring, sweetheart. A woman who wants to be part of the solution and not the problem. A woman who needs real love from someone willing to give it. A woman who doesn't deserve abuse because she's done nothing to deserve this." He placed his hurt hand on the other side of her face and hissed a little, stroking it. "You don't deserve it. You're to sweet and caring. I can't stand that you hide away your pain when someone could help. If you show it, maybe it will end. I'm in Prison. I can't do anything... Sara you've got to let someone know."

"Someone does know." She looked at Michael. "If I could tell, I would. But he has people watching me and they'll kill me if I 'snitch'." She sniffed.

He wiped away her tears. "I promise you when I get out I will hurt him."

Sara swallowed and nodded. "And I promise you I might not even be alive."

"If you can live one more day after the day before, you will."

Sara gave him a confused look.

Michael removed his hands from her face as he saw a guard coming, and laid back down, his eyes on her.

She stared at him. "Get rest." She went and sat at her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying in the Infirmary for a couple hours, past out, Michael finally awoke. Sara was in the other room as he did. He looked at his watch. It was 10:00 am. He needed to leave the infirmary before PI time. It was Linc's last day to work with the PI crew, so Michael needed to be there to tell him the plan.

Linc would act like he had food poisoning and they would rush him to the Infirmary. Michael and the PI crew, which involved..

T-bag, Sadly.

Abruzzi,

C-note,

Sucre, and himself.

He slowly pulled himself up and everything flashed for a second. His eye sight blurred from dizziness and went black for a second. He blinked fast until he could see and feel normal again, and swung his legs off the table.

His fist was numb and swollen. It was wrapped up well but he knew it was swollen. He hadn't really felt the pain until now.

He looked at the other room, his eyes fell on Sara. Oh- Her beauty was unbelievable. Why would a man want to hurt a woman that innocent and that beautiful? But he never knew if she was innocent, she seemed like it, but he wasn't someone to judge innocence.

But Sara, someone who wasn't worthy of a beating. If she was his, he would never lay a harmful finger on her. Never would he hit her. He'd love her and treat her like a queen. She indeed deserved to be treated like that.

He kept his eyes on her until her patient left. She took off her rubber cloths and walked over to the sink. He watched as she washed her delicate hands, drying them off with a towel near by.

She crossed her arms and looked up to where he was. She gave him a light smile once she made eye contact and made her way over to him.

She walked into the room. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm... good." Michael shrugged. "How long was I asleep?"

"Quite some time. 3 hours?" She looked at his fist. "You sleep at all last night?"

He shook his head. "Nightmares."

She glanced up at him and than back down. "Of what?"

"Of you getting hurt. I told you earlier." He smirked a little.

She laughed lightly. "Right." She walked over to the table and took out 2 pills, along with a small cup of water and than back over to Michael.

"Here."

He took them.

"Pain killers. That fist of yours is in bad condition."

"It was worth it." He looked at her while taking his pills and drinking his water. "I mean, if I must say, I crushed the bastard in the wall hurting the pretty female." He crushed his cup.

Sara gently took the cup from his grip and laughed a little, not much. "Mhm, I see." She threw it away.

"Well, I think you're ready to go back to Gen Pop."

Michael sighed. "Me to. As much as I don't want to leave you."

Sara smiled. "Can't stay in here forever, Michael."

"And if I could a fly wouldn't touch you." He gave her that protective look, one that brought chills down her spine.

"No flies in here. Come on." She gestured him on his feet.

He stumbled a little once he was on his feet and Sara quickly grabbed him to keep him steady on his feet.

"Relax. I got you." She had her arm around him and he had his around her shoulder. She led him to the door and guards came to get him.

And for that moment that Michael held her, she felt warm and protected. She wanted to wrap both arms around him and feel him do the same, just rest in his arms. Because the riot, being in his arms for those seconds, she felt high, and like nothing could get her.

The guard grabbed Michael forcefully, causing Sara to stumble a little.

"Careful!" Michael snapped, mostly referring to the safety of Sara.

"Shut up con!" And the guard slapped Michael.

"Hey!" Now it was Sara's turn to snap. "He just woke up and he's not all that steady on his feet. Why don't you stop the big boy act and get my patient safely to Gen Pop with NO injuries!"

The guard rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, doc." And he led Michael with force down the hallway.

Bellick walked up to Sara and gave her a frown. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for Scofield."

Sara gave him a look. "He was hurt, and he doesn't need to be pressured into anything he can't handle."

"Scofield can handle anything." Bellick sneered. "These men are cons, doctor. They aren't some damned lost puppies and you're not their owners." He was closer to her than he should've been. "I suggest you start treating these men like PRISONERS and not puppies!" He spat.

"You ever think maybe some of these men are in prison for a good cause?" Sara asked calmly, despite the fact Bellick was inches from her and she could feel him breathing on her.

Bellick released a bitter laugh. "Prison isn't for people who do good causes! You need to be slapped woman."

Sara swallowed. He hit a soft spot. She held back tears. "Ever thought I'd been worse than 'slapped'?" She glared at him, turning and jamming her shoulder into his chest as she did so, causing him to let out a grunt.

She walked back into the infirmary and sat at her desk.

Bellick stood in her doorway. "I'd watch that stubborn side, doc." He glared and walked away.

Sara rolled her eyes read over while filling out paper work until her next patient came.

x

"Open on 40!" The guard yelled and Michael walked in. "Close on 40!"

Sucre hopped off the bed. "Hey man, how ya' felling!?"

"Great." Michael smirked, lifting up his injured fist.

Sucre blinked. "Ouch..."

"It's really nothing." Michael reassured.

"You had me worried." Sucre said.

"About me? Or the escape?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Both, papi!" Sucre admitted.

Michael laughed. "Don't worry. We're leaving tonight for sure."

Sucre hid the excitement in his voice. "Tonight!?"

Michael nodded. "Tonight."

x

The men were working in the PI room. Digging up the hole they'd start at for the escape.

"So man... about tonight?" Linc looked at his brother.

"You act like you have food poisoning and you'll be in the infirmary with Dr Tancredi. We'll meet you there from the floor under."

"Oh, so we going to be meeting the pretty doc, eh?" T-bag gave a sick grin while licking his upper lip.

"And kill her. She'll see everything so she'll have to die." Abruzzi snapped.

"No!" Michael defended. "Dr Sara Tancredi is not going to die!"

"What the hell, fish, you going to let her live while she watches us escape?!" Abruzzi glared. "She dies!"

"Hey I'm the one getting us the hell out of here! Sara lives! She is no threat to the plan! If we're all surrounding her she won't move a muscle."

"And when we're over the wall? What you think she gonna say bout that?" C-note questioned.

"Because. She knows the plan." Michael lied. "She's helping us escape."

Sucre's jaw dropped while the C-note, Abruzzi, and T-bag freaked out.

"Now she definitely is going to tell! Our plan is done because this bastard screwed it up!" Abruzzi yelled.

"Nice goin' pretty. You should know not to trust the good doc." T-bag snarled. "You can't just confide the doc in the plan expecting her to keep her mouth shut."

"Oh yes I can. That's why no one will touch her. She is no threat and she isn't going to tell a soul." Michael remained calm. "We don't touch her." He gave the men a threatening stare.

"You sure man?" Sucre was panicking. "I mean, I need to see my girl before she marries Hector and if the doc says anything than that's another ten years on my bid and I can't have that!" Sucre babbled on and on about how his life was over until C-note yelled at him.

"Grow up man!" He shot a look at Michael. "Your little doc better hold her end of the deal up. Or I will handle her inside of these prison walls."

Michael opened his mouth to protest but Linc spoke before him. "Whatever my brother says, we go with! He wasn't planning on bringing none other but Sucre and Abruzzi along with him. So you two-" He shot a look at T-bag and C-note. "Shut your whiney asses up and dig! No one is touching the doctor!"

The men got silent and starting working. Abruzzi began giving them orders and the men followed them, arguing about it.

"Thank you." Michael laid a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Linc nodded. "Of course, bro."

"Remember, tonight, 10 minutes before tier time, you do as planned."

Lincoln nodded.

Tonight was the big night.

x

T-bag had to go to the infirmary for a check up on his wrist. He sat in the room, eyeing the doc suspiciously as he did.

She came in with a clip board and a pen.

"Mr Bagwell. How's the wrist?" She was writing something on the clip board.

"Greaaat." He stretched out the word. "I'm assuming, doc, that you're ready for tonight?"

Sara looked up at him. "Ready for what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Michael tell you?" T-bag asked.

"Tell me - what?" Sara asked, confused.

"He didn't?" T-bag glared. "Don't play dumb doc."

Sara shook her head. "Theodore, I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's okay doc. I am part of the plan. I know everything."

"Everything of what? - What are you talking about?" Sara kept a confused look on her face.

T-bag smirked. "Now I see what was going on."

_Michael was protecting the pretty doctor. He wanted to say she was part of the plan so she wouldn't get hurt. Well now, she's going to have to get hurt. _

T-bag thought to himself.

Sara ignored him and got his pills. "Here." She handed the pills and a small cup of water to T-bag.

He took them and shoved the pills in his mouth, along with the water down his throat. "You ever wondered what death was like, docky?"

"No, and I'm not going to wonder now." Sara admitted, though the only thing she did wonder is _when _she'd die.

"What if you were to die tonight? What would you confess?" T-bag said, almost grinning.

Sara swallowed, looking at him. "I don't know."

T-bag grinned. "I think - _We're _done here."

Sara nodded slowly, a bit confused and walked out and got a guard.

x

It was 15 minutes till tier time. Lincoln decided to start choking dramatically in the SHU.

He coughed loud and threw in a couple of "Help" and "I need a nurse!"

The men quickly got Linc to the infirmary. He lay there with his eyes closed on the bed as Dr Tancredi checked him out. "Seems nothing is wrong here."

"Nah, doc. It was food poisoning." He let out another fake cough. "I felt like I might... might.. die." He sighed. "It'd be better than the chair."

Sara gave him a sympathic look. "Linc... I'm sorry."

He gave her a weak smile. "After I die, can you do me a favor?"

Sara nodded.

"Take care of Michael... he likes you, doc. He talks a lot about you when we're not talking about the past. He says you're an amazing person. He told me that you where important."

Sara blushed a little. "He said that?"

Linc nodded. "Yeah. Part of me thinks he likes you. I mean... he's not a bad person. The one thing that always got him through the day is seeing a woman's smile. He liked watching them go crazy for him cause they'd smile. But he never actually fell in love before. It's funny right?"

Sara looked at Linc. "What?"

"Michael being good looking and just not finding that special girl."

Sara laughed a little. "She's out there. He's just got to keep his eyes open."

"Or she's been right in front of him." Linc looked at Sara.

_Or Michael's love is right in front of **ME. **_

Sara shrugged, not quit catching on.

x

Mean while, the men where finally all gathering up in the room below the infirmary.

"So little docky doesn't know at all, does she?" T-bag snarled. "She had no clue on what I meant today!"

"You lied fish?!" Abruzzi hissed quietly.

Sucre quickly panicked and prayed, while C-note spat curse words and threats at Michael.

Michael shook his head at the men and tore off the paper, ignoring their remarks. He quietly undid the whole thing, and took a step up. He could see Sara facing back, than getting up and leaving the room as if Linc requested her to. Michael lifted the top and crawled out, than Abruzzi, than C-note, T-bag and last, Sucre.

The only guard to be seen was the one on the far end of the hallway, sleeping with his hat over his eyes.

Linc got up and looked at them. "What now?"

"I will handle that. If Sara comes back, protect her for me Linc." With that, Michael ran out of the room, than back in with the emergency fire rope, and tied it on to the bars of the window, than disappeared again.

"What's he doing?" Sucre asked.

"Relax and trust him." Linc reassured.

T-bag walked up to Linc. "Aren't you a little uncomfy with pretty bringing the doc into this? I mean, I can slash her throat within seconds to where she won't feel nothing."

Linc looked down at T-bag and glared. "You will not lay a finger on her."

T-bag backed away, pulling out a shank.

"No." Linc said.

Michael rushed back in and laid the mattress of the exam table and other soft things to help not cause a loud crash that was bound to occur.

"I'll be back." He ran out of the room again.

Sara walked back in and shock fell all over her face as she saw all the men standing before her. Her eyes shifted scaredly to Linc.

"Great." T-bag went for Sara.

Linc ran and slammed the side of his body into T-bag knocking him down.

Sara held her hands over her mouth and stepped back.

"Sara." Linc turned to her. "Please, it's okay."

"She's going to tell, kill her, Linc!" Abruzzi yelled.

The bars of the window snapped off.

Sara jumped back and all of the sudden Linc was thrown from her view and she was knocked back on her behind, T-bag halfway on top of her with the shank to her throat.

She whimpered and tried scooting back but he kept scooting forward. "You're going to have to die, now."

"No!" Michael saw T-bag on Sara from the outside the infirmary and Michael ran through the door. "T-bag don't!"

T-bag raised the knife and brought it down to Sara.

There was a scream and a thump as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Sucre held up a piece of the broken window while looking down at beaten down T-bag. He sighed and looked at Sara. She was shaking uncontrollably and silent tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry, doc. It wasn't suppose to be like this." Sucre said, dropping the stick.

Sara backed up far enough from the men, not making any eye contact with Michael.

"Well I'm funna get my ass out of here." C-note rushed to the wire and started across.

Abruzzi followed behind him and waited.

Sucre looked at Michael. Michael was focused on Sara. He didn't know whether he should go up to her or stay put. It was like his feet were glued to the floor with fear. He couldn't bring himself to speak to her. He was scared she'd hate him for doing something like this. Putting her in danger.

Sara slowly stood up and looked at the 3 men. She really didn't know what to say either. "Wha-what's going on?"

"We're breaking out." Michael swallowed.

Linc nodded.

Abruzzi & C-note where across the wire, Sucre started making his way over, than Linc waiting.

"Sara I'm so sor-" He reached an arm out to her but she backed away.

"Don't." She looked at the floor.

"Sara... I didn't mean to lie..." He sighed. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm NOT Mad!" She snapped. "The hell where you thinking bringing T-bag, Abruzzi?!"

"I had no other choice. Please. Let me explain."

"Just leave Michael. Before the guard wakes up, just leave." She shook her head sadly looking to the side.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with T-bag." Michael watched her.

"Leave. As soon as you're out of site, I'll wake the guard up. Just.. go... disappear."

Michael walked up and stroked her cheek. "Please..." She had no idea that he was planning to save her. "Sara..."

'Go!" Sara demanded.

Linc was across the wire, yelling for Michael.

Michael looked at Sara, now not wanting to leave her, and he did as she said, he left.

T-bag started to grumble and Sara waited impatiently for Michael to get across. So, this was it, she'd never see him again...

She worried more on how she would explain this mess. No way T-bag could of done it alone. She felt hopeless and scared.

T-bag turned his head to Sara, a sick, beat up grin forming on his lips. "Hey docky, why don't you help me up and get me across the wire and I'll buy you a nice burrito, how's that sound?"

Sara glared. "You tried killing me, Theodore. The last thing I'd do is get you across that wire."

"Now, docky," T-bag tried getting up, grabbing his shank and stumbling towards her.

Sara backed up and grabbed a full IV, since it was the only thing nearest to her that could cause T-bag to fall.

T-bag grinned. "Aw, she's going to pinch me, how adorable."

Sara screamed as loud as she could and the guard woke up, his tired eyes shifted to the view were he could only see T-bag holding a knife to what could of been Sara behind the wall. He got up and took out his gun, running into the room. "Freeze, T-bag!"

T-bag turned and saw the man and grinned. "Oh, okay. I see how this works. I get in trouble after she let out 5 convicts."

"What?" The guard asked in shock.

"I didn't." Sara lied, panicking. "He somehow broke my door while I was gone to get Lincoln Burrows something to ease his nausea and when I was back, the window was broken, T-bag was on the ground and I guess 5 convicts escaped." Sara really hated lying. She'd knew it would cost her her job, possibly her damn life.

"I'm calling back up. Drop the knife, T-bag!" The guard demanded.

T-bag only quickly turned and swung the knife at Sara, causing her a late reaction and getting a lose hold on the IV.

He yanked her by her hair and held the back of her against his chest. "Shoot me. I dare you." He grinned sickly.

Sara breathed heavily as the knife was pressed to her throat.

"SHOOT!" T-bag yelled, little alarms going off in Sara's ear.

The guard stuttered. "Let her go!"

T-bag only made his grip tighter on Sara. "Take a walk." He snarled.

"I'm not going anywhere con!"

"Than I guess the pretty doc dies. Admit it, you sneaked a couple of looks at this little lady. Now, you won't be able to do that anymore." T-bag gently slid the knife along Sara's chest.

"T-bag please!" Sara cried.

T-bag pressed his mouth to Sara's ear, keeping an eye on the guard. "'T-bag please' what?"

"Don't do this- don't kill me!" Sara cried.

T-bag grinned. "Take a walk guard! I'm NOT telling you twice!" T-bag stabbed the knife on the right side of Sara's chest, turning it inside her flesh as he did so, not moving her from in front of him.

Sara screamed in pain, sliding down as much of T-bag's body as he let her, and he than released the knife from her flesh, that was now gushing blood.

"She's going to need a doctor, and it can't possibly be herself." T-bag grinned sickly. "If you walk, I'll let her go. I mean, I'll get my fun and I'll let her go. Than she may possibly live." His mouth was once again on her ear and eyes on guard. "Maybe see Michael sooner or lata. Because gorgeous, he was planning on coming for you." He nipped at her ear lope.

All Sara could here was her blood pumping, and her heart beat. She couldn't tell if it was racing up from being frightened, or slowing down from possibly dying.

The guard released his gun and walked away. Sara panicked inside, she hated this place. The guards where good for nothing and the cons, where just about worse than any other Prison.

They say Fox River is a level 5 prison, and the security is fantastic, but Sara could least agree on all of that. Considering 5 cons - now 6, escaped and she was either going to die or she was going to live with a ruined life.

"Go.." She whispered to T-bag.

He grinned and pushed her limp body against the wall. "I got an idea."

T-bag had managed to get his hands on a pair of hand cuffs, and than he was across the wall.

Sara, on the other hand, was now hand cuffed to the wire, hanging about 10 feet in the air. The pain in her wrist where unbearable and considering the time she had left she wanted to just die right there. She screamed and cried. Her wound was drying up but it could become infected anytime soon, she lost enough blood as it is. She was surprised she hadn't passed out either.

Her hands gripped against the wire, she heard creaking which only made her shake horribly.

Than all of the sudden, the wire ripped off the wall and she went swinging until she slammed into the wall. She was knocked out dead cold, and an 18 minutes later, she was found, and rushed to a hospital.

x

Michael told Linc to go find Veronica, which was his lawyer, while he stays by Sara's car. He's not sure where Abruzzi, C-note, or Sucre went to, but he was waiting on Sara. He got nervous when she didn't come out, so he decided to start to move from under the car.

All of the sudden, when he was halfway out, the alarms sounded, and than ambulance came and a body was put in the back. He was for sure it was T-bag.

Instead of waiting any longer for Sara, since FBI's started arriving and they where bringing their canines, he ran through the parking lot, dodging the lights and escaping the dogs, he hid in a near by forest, where everyone else, started going the opposite.

He watched as the Warden, and all of the guards gathered.

The Warden spoke on one of those microphones, announcing all the men who managed to escape.

"We have 6 missing convicts! Fernando Sucre, Lincoln Burrows, Michael Scofield, John Abruzzi, Theodore Bagwell, and Benjamin Franklin have managed to escape, in process, hurting, maybe killing Dr Sara Tancredi, these men must be found immediately! I trust that my men will find them, soon, tonight!" He saw everyone scattering around the ambulance leaving.

Sara- Oh man... Michael couldn't believe his ears. He knew leaving Sara with T-bag was a sickening idea, and he did it anyways. He should of followed his gut feeling instead of what Sara was saying. His heart was aching. He prayed to God she would be okay.

_God let her be okay. Please don't take her. You can take me if you want to.. God please!_

Michael was praying to himself. He'd rather be stuck in prison for the rest of his life than find out something like this happened to someone like her. She was so so so important to him, and he could lose her - _Tonight. _

No. He wasn't going to think like that. Without her, he wouldn't be here. He's going to help her get threw, he didn't know how, but he would.

Right now he should be in the car with her explaining everything he never got to explain. But he isn't. It killed him to lie to her in the first place. He only wished he could of shown her more of his emotions and feelings. Maybe even kissed her. He was always tempted by her lips, he dreamt of kissing them. He dreamt of kissing her and pulling her closely, wrapping his arms securely around her, and make her feel like nothing could get her. Make her feel protected, that's what he wanted to do, make her feel protected.

She will be okay. Michael thought to himself. He took every chance to get out of that forest. And he did, he searched for the ambulance that had Sara but it was probably long gone. She'd be at the closet anyways, which was by a old grave yard. He made his way to the hospital. Not in it, but to it, to see if they'd bring her out anytime soon. He'd wait.

He'd wait for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter has sexual/rape sitiuations!**

Sara's eyes shot open the minute she revived from her injury. Her eyesight was blurry and she felt solid on something. She realized she was laying on a bed, and when her eye sight adjusted, IVs where injected in her. The room was lit with a couple of candles.

She tried to lift her right arm but it wouldn't budge, she than tried to lift the other and got it maybe half an inch off the hospital bed before it fell back down again. She weakly turned her head to the machines that seemed like they where holding her life.

The heart monitor was moving slowly but fine across the screen. Her fluids where flowing naturally though her body without any problems. But even through the drugs they had in her, she felt the pressure of the stab wound. She felt it throb when she took a breath.

Right there she knew she wanted to die. She felt the pain more than she did her own weakness. They probably preformed a procedure on her not to long ago and maybe that's why she couldn't move or speak. She tried speaking maybe once, but the words where stuck in her throat. A tear escaped her eyes. She felt trapped in her own body.

She heard the door open but she couldn't turn her head in the direction. She heard mumbling, and than it shut.

Andrew walked over to Sara was a grin on his face. He walked over to her and she quickly closed her eyes. He grinned and took out his cell phone. "Hey Rob, It's Andrew. Look, my girlfriends been attacked and-" He stopped, Sara could make out screaming through the phone.

"Rob, look, I will get it! Yo' right now, hey man hey man lets a make a deal huh? When my girlfriend is out of the hospital she's yours until I pay up. And if I never pay up, she's yours for good? How's that?" Andrew gulped waiting for a response. "Okay, cool. She'll be out in about maybe a week or two." Andrew hung up and looked at Sara. "Oh baby, you're about to have the time of your life." He started rubbing her vagina as he grinned and bit his lip. He looked her body up and down and lifted her gown.

"Hmmm.." A smirk appeared on his face. He walked over to the door and looked out, than walked out. "Excuse me?" He asked a nurse.

"Hmm?" The woman replied with a smile.

"Um, my girlfriend, Sara Tancredi, when is her next check up? I would like to spend at least 30 minutes alone with her, no one coming in, if that's okay?" He said with an innocent tone.

The nurse nodded. "Of course sir. I will put a sign up for you." She smiled and walked away.

Andrew walked back in and placed his hand back on Sara's vagina. "Oh... it's so cold." He knelt down to her ear, a finger entering her. "My penis will warm that up for you." His finger went deeper and he felt himself harden up.

Sara shook slightly. She didn't want to get raped.

Andrew crawled on top of Sara's hospital bed and lowered himself onto her. His erection was hard against her and she felt disgusted.

He unzipped his zipper and rubbed the tip on her vagina. Her body itself was cold. He entered hard and deep in her until his face fell in the crook of her neck. He grasped her thighs tightly pushing himself into her hard. Sara could barely make a noise as her whole body shook along with the hospital bed.

He pushed inside of her so hard she felt like she was being ripped apart inside. Her IVs where undoing themselves and she felt weak. She felt her legs fall off the table as Andrew tried going deeper. He did it so hard until he came. He stopped, fully inside of her. He rubbed the lower half of her body hard, feeling like he wanted more.

He finally crawled off of her and zipped his zipper back up. He ignored the fact that the IVs where unplugged and left the room.

Tears silently feel down her cheeks and she finally started feeling the pain. She reached for the call light but it was far from her reach. She felt like she'd die, right there.

x

Michael made his way to the top of the building. He didn't exactly know what he was doing or where he was going but he intended on finding Sara. He didn't want to leave without knowing she was atleast okay.

He spent hours crawling through the vents until he saw her room. He gazed down at her.

She looked peacefully asleep, her IVs tucked in her to give her the fluids she needed. Her pretty face paler than usual and her eyes shut. The monitors went well and she seemed like she'd be okay. He caught his breath at the sight of her. He loved seeing her pretty face.

He laid on his arms and watched as Nurses came in and out checking on her, chatting and leaving. He fell asleep to the sound of her monitors beeping and woke up after an hour.

Her eyes where open and she was looking up, but it didn't seem like she was looking at him. He looked down at her, waving his hand, and she gave no sign of response. He sighed in defeat and waited until the signs where clear, than opened the vent and jumped down. It was a hard fall, he heard Sara gasp in horror, and when he got to his feet, her expression told him she was terrified.

He hated it, the woman he loved so much was scared of him. He gave her a sympathic look and slowly walked up to her, her hand was on the call light, ready to press that button.

"Sara!" Michael held out a hand. "Please... Sara, it's me." The bump in his throat slowly disappeared, and he walked up to her a little more.

Sara watched him. "Please don't hurt me, I've been through enough today so please don't hurt me, please, or else I'll press this button!"

Michael's heart broke. He put her in fear. He felt so stupid for leaving her with T-bag, he felt stupid for leaving her at all. Veronica was there for Linc, Michael could have just got him out and stayed with Sara. She'd be alive, and he'd be probably locked up in worse places. But it wouldn't matter, she'd be safe.

"Sara..." Michael began gently, now hovering over her. "Sara.." He brought himself to say again, it seemed like that was legit the only words he could say. "I'd never ever in my life hurt you..." He felt like he was lying to her face. Seeing her here, a wound patched up on her slender body, seeing her in pain, he felt like he did it.

"Please believe me..." He continued. "I waited until you came, but you never came. Than Pope.. Pope..." He choked back tears. "He said you where injured. And I came here... I would risk it all to come see you." He stroked her cheek, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sara, I'm sorry!" He cried. He hated seeing her like this. He hated it because he could do nothing about it to help her heal.

Sara looked at him while he talked, than closed her eyes, she wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. But that was just her conscience talking, her heart was telling her different.

He did risk it all to see her, and he was crying! Other than getting his toes cut off, he never cried like this. She decided to lean into his touch, his soothing comforting touch, and keep her eyes closed.

"Get me out of here, Michael..."

Michael looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Please... I can take care of myself. I need to leave." She tried getting up. "He knows I'm here!" Her heart monitor started beating fast. "Michael, he knows I'm here!"

Michael held her down gently, and pressed his forehead and nose to hers. "Sara, you can't leave. You've been injured badly tonight and leaving would make matters worse. I will not leave without you, I promise you that, but I want you to heal, and afterwards, I promise, we'll run away together, and you'll never be mistreated, I'll treat you like a queen. But I'm not doctor, so I need you to be healthy when we do run away. Okay?"

He heard her breathing soften as her heart monitor slowed. "Yeah... yeah, okay." She sighed. "Kiss me..."

He smiled at that and kissed her deeply on the lips. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her a bit hard, he ran his tongue inside her mouth, his heart smiled. It smiled even more as he could feel her kiss back just as desperate. He pulled away after a while, breathing hard.

"Heal for me, Sara. I'll be back for you every night, until you're ready, I'll check on you, I promise."

Sara smiled a little and nodded. "Okay."

Michael kissed her one last time and found his way up in the vents, disappearing.

_**I'm sorry this chapter was so short for my readers. And for the person who gave me a review I'm doing this for you! Just to tell all the readers there will be major tragedies with our main characters! :( I got a new story in mind and I for some reason can't think of anything for this one. But a tragedy. But suggestions will be nice. **_


End file.
